


On the Table

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy offers to take Olivier to dinner. He should know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Table

**Author's Note:**

> **series** \-- manga/brotherhood  
>  **Disclaimer** \-- Arakawa would probably be shocked.
> 
> **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- Set just after Ed joins the military but no spoilers for anything.  
>  **Warning** \-- Olivier taking charge, food play, light bondage.  
>  **Author’s Note** \-- Okay this one went off on a wild tangent. That isn’t atypical of anything with Roy. It’s unusual pairings doing unusual things. Thanks to evil_little_dog for the beta. It was written for fma_fic_contes’s ‘unusual pairing’ prompt and won first place. bay115 did the lovely banner.  
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v671/VampDicons/?action=view&current=firstplaceprompt162bybay115.png)

XXX

Roy wondered if his men realized he could hear them in the anteroom.

“I’m telling you, the boss and the general have done the dance with no pants,” Havoc said and Roy imagined he could hear Fuery’s head catching fire from his blush.

“And I’m telling you, that woman would have pulled his head off and mounted it on an icicle, hanging it off the fortress wall,” Breda protested.

“You underestimate Mustang,” Havoc scoffed. “You have no idea how many women he’s snaked from me.”

“From what I hear, that’s not a very difficult task,” Falman said, getting a rare shot off. He usually stayed out of the verbal warfare that raged on a near daily basis.

“What would you know? Two hundred cenz says that -”

Havoc’s voice died out when Riza cleared her throat. Roy got up and headed out into the anteroom before his adjutant was forced to shoot someone, probably Havoc. Besides, the general in question would be there soon. Riza shot him an irritated look, probably because she knew the truth about him and the general and didn’t appreciate it being brought up. It wasn’t as if he’d say no to her joining them like she had in the past. His men pretended they had been hard at work all this time.

“Mustang, I hear you picked up a twelve year old boy for your team,” General Olivier Armstrong said, sailing into his office unannounced. “Do I even want to know what that’s about?”

“Elric is a highly skilled alchemist in spite of his age, General,” Roy replied. “In spite of your brother’s abilities, your lack of appreciation of what an alchemist can do is a bit of a weakness in your command.” He smiled slightly as her eyes narrowed. It was a dangerous game to play with her, but Olivier appreciated bluntness and strategy. The fact that she didn’t use alchemists _was_ a weakness.

“Mostly what I’ve seen of alchemists has been that they’re weak, go insane or kill their own men if Ishbal is anything to go by,” she scoffed. “A pubescent know-it-all alchemist brat? Yes, that’s exactly what I’d wish on you, Mustang.”

Roy showed his teeth. “So, is there business we need to attend to, General or is this just a visit to see what sort of training exercises you and your men will be undergoing here in the desert?”

“More the latter.”

“Hawkeye, please make sure the general gets an itinerary for the week.”

“Of course, sir.”

“It’ll involve a lot of sweating,” Roy said, not forgetting Olivier’s attempts to freeze him and his men to death last year when his team had to go north to train. “It might even melt that frosty shell of yours, General.”

“What good would that do you? Though, I suppose the heat here might make you resemble an actual man where it counts.” Olivier looked him up and down. The damn woman was taller than he was. “The cold certainly didn’t do you much good from what I heard about your last trip to Briggs.” She held up two fingers very close together and Havoc nearly swallowed his cigarette trying to hold in a snicker.

“You could at least let me buy you dinner while you’re here and we can discuss my assets more privately.”

“You’re too short and too poor. I’d eat your whole paycheck.”

“Not so. I’m a colonel now, and let’s not forget my State Alchemist pay,” Roy protested and Olivier cocked up an eyebrow.

“Don’t whine if you end up bankrupt.” She turned to Hawkeye. “The itinerary?”

Roy knew his men were staring at him, wondering, probably hoping he’d get the hell out of the room so they could bet on how fast and how badly Olivier would break him before the night was over.

XXX

“This wasn’t quite what I had in mind when I said I’d take you for dinner.” Roy didn’t dare test the bonds that lashed him to the bed. It would disturb the tableau. Olivier had tied him up naked except for a little lace handkerchief draped over his cock then someone had arrived at her hotel room with a large tray of food.

Olivier had covered him with the appetizers. Cold shrimp obviously marinated in lemon and garlic decorated his chest. A necklace of apricot and cheese stuffed celery sticks ringed around his neck. Who knew Olivier would even eat the lowly celery? Pinwheels of meat and cheese ringed around his navel and slivers of smoked fish ran down his thighs. Figs wrapped in smoked ham and chunks of cheese decorated his arms. Strawberries had been piled up over his nipples.

“Tables do not talk, Mustang. They lie very still,” she said. “It’s a Xingese fetish. But I suspect you already know that.”

Those words made Roy become motionless. How much did Olivier know? Her father was definitely one of the Madam’s customers, usually looking for information to keep his wealthy family on top. Chris did use the living table for select customers, food only, no sex. Roy had done it before but never tied down. Of course, this was special. He was going to have sex with Olivier. For all he knew, she’d keep him there until Riza came to dinner, but he wasn’t sure if she were invited to this party or not.

Olivier picked up a shrimp, trailing the cold tail down his midline. Roy’s flesh quivered and the slow way she lipped that appetizer was going to guarantee a volunteer sausage in the midst of the spread arranged on his body. He wasn’t sure he trusted her with it until some of her other appetites had been satisfied first. 

Taking some of the berries from his chest, Olivier pressed one against his lip. Roy sucked the explosively sweet fruit into his mouth, savoring it. She leaned down, helping herself to a mouthful of the remaining berries, her tongue flickering over his nipple until he groaned.

Olivier teased him with her mouth as she nibbled from his flesh. She tormented his mouth with the appetizers she chose to share. Roy knew she had to be as turned on as he was, but in his case the lace handkerchief completely failed to hide his interest. Olivier allowed him to savor a hammy fig while she slid off the bed. She came back with another silk scarf. She folded it into a narrow ribbon of cloth and tied it in a tight elaborate pattern over his cock, making him gasp.

“To save that for later. I don’t trust your stamina,” she said and he gave her the gimlet eye.

“I have plenty.”

“You’ll get a chance to prove it.”

Olivier fed him a bit of smoked fish. Before long, she had him licked nearly clean and fetched a prophylactic for him. Roy groaned as the silk ribbon was released and he nearly came the moment she rolled the rubber down over him. Holding onto his sticky hips, Olivier straddled him. She made love more voraciously than she ate, her fingers digging into his flesh as she rode him. 

Roy held out as long as he could, knowing the penalties of disappointing this woman. He wanted to reach out and touch her milky flesh, roll her pert nipples between his fingers until they stood up so he could lick them, but tied down, he was her toy to do with as she wished. Still, a part of him – the part that had to be in charge all day every day - was happy to give over control to her. Her hand gave his thigh a good slap and Roy lost control, orgasming loudly.

“A little slap gets you every time,” Olivier grinned.

Roy laughed, panting. “You know me.”

“Mmmm, I do.” Olivier slid off him and let him go. She slapped his chest and he rolled up into a sitting position so he could lick the sweat collecting along the curve of her collar bone. “Rest up for a minute and then I think you owe me a dinner.”

“Dinner? What do you call what we just did?”

“Appetizers, of course. You’re in for the real thing later,” she promised.

Roy beamed. “I’ve worked up an appetite,” he replied. This was going to be one hell of a night.

**Author’s Note** : Nantaimori is the practice Olivier is engaging in by using Roy as her table.


End file.
